


The Darkness That Binds Him

by XxKageTenshixX



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Author is slow at updating., Betrayal, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Torture, Wrongful Imprisonment, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKageTenshixX/pseuds/XxKageTenshixX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abandoned by the one's he loved, Naruto Uzumaki has been left to live his life in a cell for a wrong that he did not commit. But when the truth finally emerges, can his friends prove themselves to him once again or are they too late?</p>
<p>Tags will be updated as I post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a carry over from my FanFiction.net account. If by some chance you are following me there as well, don't kill me! This is a sign that a new chapter is coming soon. 
> 
> For those who have not read my story before, this is chapter 1 of 13 available. I will be posting a chapter a day, or something similar to that until I have caught up with the chapters. 
> 
> This first chapter is pretty short, but, the rest are longer.

Naruto stared blankly, unbelievingly, ahead of him. The words that were spoken not a second ago running through his head, blocking out the shouts of the people around him.  
He stood in front of Tsunade and the Konohagakure Council. The villagers and his fellow ninja stood behind him, their cheers and shouts ringing in his ears. He looked up at Tsunade. Hurt, anger, and remorse flashing in her honey colored eyes. The Elders, Homura and Koharu, sat beside her. Their faces were impassive but anyone could see the satisfaction in their eyes.

  
His hands were bound in front of him by chains that connected to the ones around his ankles. His signature orange jacket was missing—he'd left it lying on one of the many training grounds when he was forcibly retrieved. But that was days ago. His wounds from earlier had yet to heal and would take longer to heal than they normally would, with the chakra blockers around him, blocking out his and Kyūbi's chakra.

  
"Please Baa-chan! You can't honestly believe that I would do that? I would never hurt Sakura or those other girls! You have to believe me!" Tears threatened to form in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He refused to show any weakness. "Please…you have to…"

  
Tsunade didn't even look at him when she stood and turned to leave.

  
"Baa-chan…" He tried, in one last attempt to prove his innocent, but that attempt was quickly silenced when Tsunade turned to face him. He shrank back a little at the rage that clouded her eyes.

  
"Enough! How dare you think you can hurt my student and citizen of this village and think you can get away with it! You have committed these crimes and you shall be pay for them. I will not listen to any more of your lies."

  
He didn't say anything when she finally left. He didn't struggle when he felt two ANBU grab him by the shoulder and roughly led him away—their fingers gripping him hard enough to bruise. He didn't look up as he passed the ones he once called friends with looks of disgust on their faces. He didn't think about anything as he was transported to one of the Konoha prison, nor when he was dragged into the darkest level and the steel door slammed shut, sealing his fate in that damp cell.

  
He did notice the tears that ran freely down his cheek, dropping almost silently onto the cold floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blue eyes, dull in color, gazed vacantly at the ceiling above them. Their owner lying almost listlessly on the bloody floor. Chains, attached to the wall beside him, clung tightly around his neck, wrists and ankles. The cold from the metal chains would have burned against his exposed skin, if he was ever aware of them. What was left of his clothes had been reduced to rags that were now torn and dirtied even further. Underneath the rags that covered him, his pale body was covered in deep gashes, cuts, and bruises. And once golden blonde hair was now dyed red with blood.

He didn't know how long he'd been trapped in the small cell, though it seemed like years—he had long ago stopped counting. Stopped hoping, even though he didn't remember what he was hoping for. But he didn't care, not anymore at least. He supposed he had at one point in time, but that too, seemed like ages ago.

A loud 'clank' echoed in the damp air, but he didn't move. Not even when he heard the footsteps getting closer. Or when the cell door was unlocked and three ANBU stepped in, the animal masks hiding their disgusted looks. He didn't need to see their faces to know it was there. It always was.

He continued to not be affected by their presence, just like every time someone would come and invade his Hell—for that was the only thing it could be. Every last one of these visits would always result in him being beaten within an inch of his life. Or on more special occasions, his visitors would tear into his bloodied skin…sometimes their violation of his already broken body made him feel dirty, different from the dirt that covered him from the outside. It left him with the feeling of degradation...one of the few feelings that was a constant now-a-days.

He briefly wondered which would happen today.

A barely audible gasp left cracked lips at the sharp pain that shot through his ribcage, jousting a couple of broken ribs against his lungs. A quick look up at the Bird mask supplied his mind with the answer of which of the men, he assumed it was men, delivered the harsh kick to his left side. A whimper left his lips, only to come out as a haggard rasp.

The other two ANBU joined in with their teammate and placing a swift kick or punch here or there. Suddenly, the one with the Dog mask reached up behind him and removing the katana that was strapped to his back. The boy wearily eyed the blade, too deprived of anything to even defend himself from the pain he knew was coming. Dog raised the blade slowly above his body before swiftly plunging the blade into his lower abdomen. He let out a strangled cry, his body jerking weakly, rattling the chains that held him in place. The ANBU waited until his cry had stopped before twisting the blade slightly, enlightening another shallow cry from his dry throat. His body twitched under the pain. The other two ANBU held him down while the other plunged the blade a few more times into his body.

Finally, the blade stopped. He didn't move an inch as it was roughly pulled from within his skin. The screaming pain from his body was slowly receding as his body went numb.

Slowly, blue eyes closed, the harsh laughter above him was the last thing his mind comprehended before he entered the welcomed darkness.

* * *

 

 

Tsunade sat at her desk with a tired look on her face. The last few months had been absolutely hell. The amount of paper work she had to do had more than doubled, leaving her office in even more chaos then it had been previously. Empty sakē bottles lay scattered and buried under paper.

One of the more pressing issues was the disappearance of shinobi throughout the villages.

In the past month, Konoha's neighboring villages had been attacked—along with villages further out leading to Suna. They weren't big villages, just smaller ones neighboring the borders. There was belief that it was Akatsuki's doing, some thought it was the work of Rouges. But the case still remained that ninja from all of the attacked villages were reported missing. Even a few Konoha shinobi that were sent on scouting missions had disappeared without a single trace. But that was not what worried the Godaime.

Uchiha Sasuke was spotted not ten miles away from the gates of Konohagakure.

Tsunade was no fool. There was no way the Uchiha could be seen that easily by a couple of low ranking jonin unless he wanted to. But…for what purpose? Was he behind these disappearances? If so, what purpose would he have for them? Why attack these smaller villages? Why kidnap their shinobi’s? There wasn't any information that he could get from them about the village that he didn't already know.

When news of Itachi's death reached her, she thought that he would be satisfied with his brother dead and return to Konoha. Then she wouldn't have to keep sending shinobi after him. The village would welcome back the young Uchiha heir with open arms, much to her distaste. But when he joined up with Akatsuki and declared to destroy Konohagakure, she knew he wouldn't return unless it was to carry out his threat against them.

The truth about the night of the Uchiha Massacre was no secret to her and even though she understood his reasons for doing what he has, did not mean she accepted his methods. Now he was a rogue ninja that was wanted by the Hidden Villages. A threat that needed to be dealt with.

The worried expression on her face was replaced with one filled with pain and remorse.

On the left corner of her desk, away from the rest of the clutter, sat one sheet of paper. The black letters printed menacingly on the smooth white sheet. The name Uzumaki Naruto was the first thing her eyes noticed when she looked at it. Further down a space was provided for her signature. Hesitantly she grabbed the paper and scanned over it.

It had been months since what people were calling "the incident" or in the villager’s case, "The demon showing his true colors" and the sentencing of Naruto. The two young girls had recovered quickly from their injuries, seeing as their wounds weren't bad. Sakura was recovering as well and was scheduled for an abortion tomorrow.

Neither the pink haired kunoichi nor any of the shinobi that were once friends with Naruto ever mentioned him. It was strictly taboo for his name to be mentioned around them. They had been devastated at the actions of their friend.

She remembered being horrified at what Naruto had done. When she found out it was him, it infuriated her that he could have done such a thing and in an act of rage she denounced him and locked him up without a second thought. Even when he pleaded with her that he was innocent. Of course, she felt awful afterwards. The boy was like a younger brother to her…but what could she do? All of the evidence pointed to him.

Thinking she was doing the right thing—for who, she might later ask herself—she picked up a pen that was lying on the desk and signed the paper. Sealing Naruto's fate.

She didn't have time to drawl on the actions what she had done because as soon as she was finished writing her name, the door to her office was swung open and a jonin rushed in.

"Lady Tsunade! Uchiha Sasuke was spotted near the village!"

Tsunade stood abruptly, knocking her chair back against the wall. Her honey brown eyes narrowed. "Where?"

"Near the east gate. A genin team spotted him on their way back."

"Was anyone injured?"

"No. Besides their injuries from their mission no additional injuries were made. Uchiha disappeared no long before they spotted him." The jonin explained quickly.

"I see." She closed her eyes. "Send for Kakashi. And tell him it's urgent."

The jonin nodded and left quickly to find the white haired shinobi. Tsunade dropped back into her chair, covering her eyes with her arm. A weary sigh escaped her lips. Luckily she didn't have to wait long before Kakashi entered in through the window.

"Yo!" He greeted, the trademark eye smile present on his face.

"Quit with the antics, Kakashi."

The jonin quickly straightened, all playfulness gone at the seriousness in her voice. He waited for her to speak.

"Uchiha was spotted again…near the east gate." The jonin's visible eyes widened. She sighed. "I don't know what he's up to but I suddenly have a bad feeling something is going to happen very soon."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Gather all available ninja and have them report to my office." He waited knowing there was more. "…and I need you to give this to the Council." She handed him the paper she had signed a few minutes ago. Kakashi took the paper and looked at it. His eyes widened as he read it. He looked up at her. "Could you pass along the message to Sakura? I'm sure she would want to know."

He nodded stiffly, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Tsunade gave another sigh and pulled out a bottle of sake. Opening the bottle and taking a swig out of it. She leaned forward and placed her face against her hands, ignoring the tears that slipped from in between her fingers onto the floor.

* * *

Kakashi stood in front of the Council, a worn look showing through his mask.

He had shown the request to Sakura. He had hoped that she could step above him and forgive Naruto, but he was mistaken. She had done exactly what the others had. She had denounced Naruto, yelling that she would never forgive him for what he did to her. He stared at her sadly and left without another word.

The Council read the paper, a satisfied smirk on their faces. They stood up and as they passed him, the woman stopped and faced him.

"Then it is decided."

"Uzumaki Naruto has been sentenced to execution."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review.


End file.
